Mi Levi Esclavo de Juguete
by The Light of the Darkness 17
Summary: Lo siento Levi, lo siento por sacarte de tu infierno para meterte en el mío pero prometo hacer nuestro infierno en nuestro paraíso
1. Mi muñeca

_**Hola, Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este Anime y de ellos dos aunque no fue como yo me lo imaginaba.**_

_**No pregunten como se me ocurrió este fic sólo la historia salió de mi cabeza al ver una imagen en Tumblr que me recordó a la historia que tiene se llama como este fic pero quiten le el "Mi" , cambien en "Levi" por "Lolita" y lo demás pónganlo en inglés .**_

**_Durante el texto va hacer una que otra aclocarían marcada con asteriscos y definidas al final_**

_**Bueno, espero que les gusté, acepto cualquier sugerencia y/o idea y recibiré con gusto sus review. Sin más empiecen este fanfic**_

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, OCC's, una que otra falta de ortografía o dicció. - si ven una ,avísenme-, relación hombre x hombre , lemon y otra que otra escena Gore - avisare al principio cuando lo esa pero no va a hacer tan descriptivo- **_

* * *

_"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también; viven dentro de nosotros y , a veces, ellos ganan"_ - Stephen Kings

...

"Yo creo Esclavas Lolita de juguete. En caso de que no sepan a qué me refiero, es muy simple: Transformo chicas jóvenes en juguetes sexuales fácilmente manejables. Eso. Ellas no pueden escapar, resistirse, ni decir algo; ellas solo están ahí para tu diversión sádica. ¿Curioso del porqué?

Soy un cirujano viviendo en uno de esos países en las periferias del este europeo. Una sociedad bastante ruda, la pobreza es enorme y a menos que tengas dinero y conexiones, estás cagado. No es necesario decir que yo tengo ambas. También tenemos hermosas mujeres aquí, los países del este europeo son bien conocidos por eso. Afortunadamente (para mí), algunas de estas chicas ya no tienen parientes o familiares y viven en orfanatos. Yo no llamaría a eso vivir, es increíble lo que encontrarás ahí. Algunas chicas muy jóvenes tienen suerte y son adoptadas, pero a la edad d ya son muy grandes. Algunas de las niñas más lindas son vendidas para prostituirse y podrías considerarlo suerte también; en vez de desaparecer lentamente en la mugre y la pobreza. Yo compro algunas chicas. Generalmente, tomo las más atractivas que rondan los 9 y 10 años, antes que comiencen su pubertad. El orfanato coopera bastante, están alegres de tener una boca menos que alimentar. De la misma forma, aceptan mis donaciones para preguntan y yo nunca divulgo nada. Ellos saben que soy cirujano; probablemente piensan que hago algunos experimentos con las chicas o cortar sus órganos para después venderlos. Pero no, encuentro un negocio mucho más rentable; transformo a las chicas en juguetes sexuales. Puedes ordenar una Juguete Sexual Lolita si quieres. No son baratas; cobro entre 30.000 y 40.000 dólares por un juguete. Eso no toma en cuenta los gastos de envío. Pero tendrás una Juguete Sexual Lolita que te satisfará por muchos años, ella es como una muñeca, ¡pero con vida! *..." Y la historia sigue y sigue más grotesca y terrícola cada vez que la lees o te la cuentan.

Ya estoy más que hartó, no fastidiado, de esta historia pero para mi mala suerte la dejare de escuchar hasta que mi padre muera, aunque eso no evita que yo no vuelva a escucharla por un largo tiempo, bueno, eso si es que quiero tener hijos. Lo siento, que descortesía la mía, ya te estoy contando el pesar de mi vida y ni siquiera me conoces.

Hola, mi nombre es Eren Yeager. Si, así es, soy el hijo del prestigiado cirujano Grisha Yeager aunque creo que donde público su "historia de terror" lo conocen como Vladimir Nabokov** lo que me convierte a mi a Eren Nabokov; perdón, me estoy saliendo del tema. No les diré donde vivo actualmente porque muchas personas buscan a mi familia desde el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial por violar demasiadas leyes en muchos países aunque no le han tomado importancia hacia tiempo y como está la situación en esos países creo que un cirujano psicópata con extraños tabúes esa el mayor de sus problemas. En fin, actualmente nos mudamos a las afueras de una cuidad entre Ucrania y Rusia*** devastada por los diversos golpees de estado que ha sufrido al paso de los años, ocasionalmente vamos a la ciudad por provisiones a las zonas no tan devastadas o para buscar el "material" para los pedidos; se que esto esta mal pero créanme, el lugar donde sacamos a estas chicas han sufrido más a comparación de las cosas que van a hacer en un cuidad es la muestra gráfica de un mundo semiapocalíptico: las calles estaban repletas de casas provisionales o simplemente un contento de plásticos y telares sucios a los que podía apreciar varias personas con peor aspecto que sus respectivos lugares. Esta vez íbamos a un lugar que conocía desde que tengo 5 años,sabía porque estábamos aquí y aunque no me gustaba mucho el "trabajo familiar" lo disfruto a mi manera y no como la de mis dos hermanos mayores, quienes ya están dominando esta terrible arte.

-¿Cuantas van a hacer esta vez?- pregunte sin apartar la vista de estas de terribles calles, nos dirigíamos al lugar donde conseguíamos los "moldes" para crear las muñecas

-Bueno - dijo mi padre sin quitar la vista el camino mientras usaba su típico tono cuando habla de negociosos - un empresario Norteamericano nos pidió tres, dos de 9 y una de cualquier edad que eligiéramos; un francés nos pidió una de 10 con una especificación de que la muñeca fuera rubia además - paró el coche al ponerse la luz roja en el semáforo, esto le dio la oportunidad de verme mientras me dirija una pequeña pero perversa sonrisa- hoy es tu turno - volvió al asiento del conductor al tiempo que mi hermano mayor le dijo que se camino a la luz verde

"Oh no. No. Mierda no" era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me hunda cada vez en mi asiento por la emoción y el miedo al saber que lo que iba a pasar esa misma noche, en aquel sótano que había bajado una infinidad de veces con mi padre y mis hermanos para ver y ayudar, en ninguna de esas veces sentía lo mismo que ahora; yo sabía que esa día llegaría algún día y no soporto imaginarme lo que yo haría en esa sala. Esa misma noche sería mi primera operación aunque aunque no le tengo miedo a dicha cosa sino al hecho de que voy a quitarle la humanidad a una pobre niña

...

El edificio estaba un poco deteriorado, con un par de ventanas rotas y otras tan sucias que parecía que no había visibilidad al exterior. Algunas plantas habían crecido alrededor y adentro de los muros haciendo que el lugar pareciera menos tétrico. Escuche como la puerta delantera de la camioneta negra se cerraba y la película de seguridad se ponía, mi padre empezó a caminar hacia ese desbastado orfanato mientras que yo lo seguía mirando aquel edificio como si fuera un monstruo que tenía que vencer

-¿Que pasa hermanito?- dijo Christian mientras posaba su brazo sobre mi espalda- ¿Nervioso por escoger a tu primer juguete?

No respondí y simplemente lo negué con la cabeza con la vista baja

-No te presiones tanto- de mi lado izquierdo escuche la voz de mi hermana mayor Johanna, quien es puso enfrente de mí posando una dulce sonrisa- Solo relájate. Respira profundamente - dicha acción izo elevando sus brazos- visualiza como la vas a hacer. Como era su color de piel, si su cabello era rubio o castaño- se estiro volteando a ver el edificio- si será una dulce niña de 9 años o una joven de 12 años y lo mas importante- sin cambiar su posición me miro con sus ojos cafés- que nombre le pondrás a tu Lolita- y empezó a caminar hacia el porche del Orfanato

Recibí un pequeño empujón de Cris para que caminara, levante la vista e hice lo que me dijo mi hermana. Al llegar al porche me arregle un poco para parecer un "niño normal que busca una pequeña hermana porque su hermanos se van a la universidad y no quiere quedarse solo en casa" o al menos de que no esa este tipo de orfanatos que te preguntan casi toda tu vida y solo les interesa tener menos niños a su cuidado. Al parecer si, la dueña del Orfanato nos hizo pasar a mis hermanos y a mi mientras que invito a mi padre a su oficina, de reojo vi un folder un poco gordo. Retire la vista cuando este entró.

Johanna y Cristian se repartieron los pedidos mientras que a mi me dejaron elegir mi base. Para muchas personas no soportarían ver la imagen de los niños viviendo en ese tipo de orfanatos, los niños tiene quemaduras echas posiblemente por incendios y/o explosiones de parte del ejerció del antiguo gobierno o de los anarquistas, algunos tenían la cara llega de mugre que casi no se le distinguía su color de piel y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados tal vez por llorar a familiares que ya no estaban en la Tierra.

Pasaba por todos los cuartos y ninguna me llamaba la atención,en algunas ocasiones tedia que retirar la vista de ciertas niñas para no ver su tristeza y agonía esparcida por toda su cara más en sus ojos. No encontraba esa niña perfecta que yo quería, aunque soñara raro siempre imagina como sería mi primera muñeca desde que mi padre empezó a entrenar a Johanna y empece a ayudar en las cirugías.

No buscaba algo en específico simplemente una niña que llamara mi atención fuertemente, que en ningún momento o circunstancia apartara mi vista de ella; al dar la vuelta para subir al tercer pisó lo vi, el ejemplar perfecto. Con indiferencia miraba hacia fuera en la única ventana parcialmente limpia mientras posaba su delicada cara sobre sus delicias manos que están tintadas de un color como la parcela a que hacia que relatara su lindo pelo negro como la noche misma, vi pasar a una de las señoritas que ayudan a cuidar a los niños y le preguntó por su nombre, me lo dijo en un tono seco pero al momento que llego a mis odios ese nombré parecía de un ángel que tristemente fue abandonado en este lugar. Busque a mis hermanos quiénes estaban hablando con mi padre.

Padre- grite con una emoción que hacia años no expresaba

Al ver mi expresión de la cara supo que ya la había encontrado, me resolvió con una sonrisa

¿Ya la escogiste? - asentí con mucho emoción- ¿Se puede saber cual es el nombre de la niña para que la dueña la agregué a la lista?

Se lo dije pero cambia su expresión de gozo por una de confusión con rasgos de asco, algo que nunca vi de él hasta este momento, mire a mis hermanos, ellos estaban atónitos

¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Christian

Con miedo asentí nuevamente con la cara pálida. Mis hermanos vieron a mi padre con duda para saber su decisión, el cerró los ojos, suspiro algo decepcionado y se acercó a mi

Esta bien, Eren- me revolvió el cabello suavemente mientras recuperaba su sonrisa- Si es tu lección la respetaremos pero era la última vez

Lo mire a los ojos y sonreí de oreja a oreja - Si, lo prometo

Tal vez está sería la última vez en el que dijo pero me gusta el trabaja familiar

...

La camioneta de la clínica de mis tíos había llegado hacia unos minutos, los sirvientes ya habían arreglado las salas de operación poniendo los utensilios necesarios para las operaciones. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme quirúrgico, estaba enfrente de la gran puerta de hierro que aparentaba ser un gran congelador de carnes frías; me sudaban las manos y la frente, temblaba de los nervios

" Lo que estoy haciendo esta mal" pensaba " ¿Porqué? ¿Porque nací en esta familia? "

Escuche tres toques desde adentre de la sala, tome la manija y abrí la puerta. La luz era muy fuerte al igual que el olor a amoniaco, en el centro se encontraba la mesa quirúrgica de metal con sus respectivas mesitas lleva de los diversos utensilios ya desinfectados. Lentamente me acerque a la mesa para apreciar mi molde, mi próxima muñeca que dormida por el cóctel de calmantes y anestésicos que le dieron antes de llegar aquí, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente. Su piel clor porcelana relucía más por las luces y el hecho que le habían echó una limpieza intensiva para serme entregada.

Tomo su mano y le deposité un dulce beso, la acaricie con las yemas de los dedos sabiendo que era la última vez que los tocaría, con la otra hice lo mismo pero en su rostro, su dulce rostro.

Con algunas lágrimas en mis metidas me retire soltándolo, me puse los guantes, los lentes protectores y el cubre bocas y vi mis instrumentos. Con nerviosismo tome la motocierra y la coloque en la unión del codo.

- Lo siento Levi- dije mientras encendía la motocierra

* * *

_*** Texto original de la historia. Si quieren leer la historia completa, les dejo el link:**_

_**es(punto)creepypasta(punto)wikia(punto)com(slash)wiki(slash)Lolita_Slave_Toy**_

_**** Nombre del Autor del Libro "Lolita" : supuesta mente la historia se basa en este libro (Hoy lo encontré en Gandhi [para los que no son de Mexico, "Gandhi" es el nombre de una cadena de librerías] pero mi mama no me lo quiso comprar T_T Ese libro lo he estado buscando por siglos)**_

_***** Si estoy mal geográficamente avisenme**_

_**¿Cómo les parece? ¿Nadie lo leyó comiendo? No, nadie. Ok, no me preocupo, hoy dormiré en paz**_

_**Para los que están leyendo esto porque esperaban la actualización de "Guardianes Del Miedo". Por este capítulo no actualize, lo siento mucho pero me sé atravesó la idea y le empezó a escribir y muchas cosas pasaron. POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!**_

_**Se que esto va a sonar raro pero ya extrañe mis raras historias que se relacionan con creepys ;u; Eso se me ocurrió "Guardianes del Miedo"**_

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo_**

**_Emilie- san, fuera ~_**


	2. Transformación Parte 1

**_Hola chichos y chicas, como han estado? Lo siento por haber tardado un poquitín en actualizar pero me estab diendo de cocos para saber como terminar el captulo, si termina mal, lo siento, juro mejorarlo en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Bueno, unas cositas que deben saber antes de leer el cap: _**

**_Aqui ya empieza la narración de Rivaille (o Levi, como le quieran decir) pero no como tal asi que va a estar en cursiva y los dígalos y/o pensamientos en negritas con cursiva mientras en la nareacion es con la letra normal._**

**_Va a ver Gore pero muy leve y no tan descriptivo, demás va a ver una que otra referencia médica pero no son tan complicadas como " El omoplato de la vertebra numero 77 salió esguinzada" y eso. Sólo va a ver una aclacario en todo el fin, ya saben, si tengo algun error de ortográfica, avísenme._**

**_Más avisos hasta el final_**

* * *

_"Su grito dulce y débil fue como el de un ángel en medio de los demonios"_

- Maze Runner: The Kill Order, James Dashner

_..._

_Me duele mucho la cabeza, mis párpados pesan mucho pero se puede distinguir una luz muy fuerte haciendo que el típico color negro se cambiara a un rojizo pararme pero algo no estaba bien, no siento los brazos ni las piernas. ¿Habremos chocado y quede atrapado en lo que alguna vez fue una camioneta? No, es muy probable pero eso no explica la luz. ¿Seguiré en esa extraña clínica? Tal vez pero cual es la razón por la cual no siento extremidades ¿Estoy amarado a la camilla? ¿Me sedaron?_

_**"Parálisis del Sueño*" **cruzo ese fugaz fragmento de una conversación que tuve con mi única amiga hace algunos años atrás_

_Eso es, aunque esa un poco terrorífica la respuesta suena muy razonable. Me quede dormido durante el trayecto, los conductores bajaran a las niñas que me acompañaban pero vieron que no bajaba y no despertaba a las insistencia que ellos hicieron para intentar despertarme, llamaron a mis nuevos desconocidos padres y me llevaron a una clínica u hospital provisional para intentar ayudarme. Eso, eso debe ser._

_**" Relájate"** me dije a mi mismo "_ Ya se te pasara, solo respira y relájate"

_El dolor de cabeza paso de ser eso a una migraña, el brillo rojizo iba disminuyendo, empece a respirar un poco mas rápido._

_**" Relájate"**_

_Siento un piquete en la unión de brazo izquierdo acompañado con la presión de una mano pegajosa y caliente. Me estremecí de asco por la sensación. Mi respiración se relajo, la opacidad de la luz se intensifico más y el dolor de la cabeza se iba al igual que mi conciencia_

...

- Uff- dije mientras me secaba el sudor de mi rostro y subí la vista hacia el monitor de presión arterial, ya se había normalizado- Casi- me acerque hacia el tanque de oxígeno, lo abrí y coloque la máscara alrededor de su nariz y boca

El piso debajo de la mesa de operaciones estaba manchado de sangre al igual que los instrumentos con pequeños trozos de carne y cartílago colgando y clavados sobre las finas cuchillas. El brazo izquierdo de Levi se encontraba en proceso de ser completamente cercenada , apenas se adhería a su cuerpo con unos tendones y venas mientras que el derecho descansaba en una mesa que tuve que despegar.

Hace unos momentos tuve que parar de cortar porque surgió una hemorragia del muñón de dicho brazo y rápidamente corrí hacia la hielera donde están las transfusiones de sangre necesarias para la operación por sí salían complicaciones, por el momento solo he usado una. Quiete los puntos que no fueron de mucha ayuda, tome el hilo y la aguja , nuevamente cerré el corte pero esta vez junte más las puntadas. Hice el amarre fina y corté el hilo, me fui al otro lado y corte los últimos ligamentos del brazo. Suture ligeramente dejando un espacio donde estaba el "limpio" y plano corté del hueso, me fui hacia los grandes gabinetes de metal, saqué otra bata quirúrgica porque la que usaba se encontraba empapada de sangre y médula ósea. Me la cambie al igual que los guantes. Tome el pequeño aparato que deje alado de la sierra , con delicadeza coloque la pulidora- No la que usan para limpiar el piso sino a la que usan los dentistas pero más grande-en hueso para que quedara ovalado y liso. Cerré y continúe el paso más pesado de la cirugía, las piernas. Al ser el soporte de todo el peso del cuerpo los huesos son los más duros y fuertes, me tomaría lo que resta la noche para cortar las dos.

Repetí el paso que mi padre e hermanos me enseñaron: Coloca. Corta. Para. Repite

Todo lo hice sin expresión alguna, era así cuando operaba o ayudaba. Hacía rato que paré de llorar, deje de expresar emoción alguna hasta que el monitor sonó su alarma de alerta por el descenso de la presión sanguínea.

La rodilla ya se había separado y cortado, la tome e hice una fuerza de impulsión pero me detuve.

_"No, Eren. No lo hagas, te lo prometiste" _pensé, subí la mirada hacia la cara de Levi _"Se lo prometiste"_

Temblando ligeramente lo coloque junto con los brazos. Era una costumbre mía, para hacer divertido las operaciones con mis hermanos jugábamos "Basketball" con las partes cercenadas usando un bote que pedíamos extra para usarlo como canasta pero no conocía a esas personas y era un niño en ese entonces, aun no veía la cruda realidad. Christian dejo a propósito el bote, no lo voy a dar el placer y, aunque suene extraño, mucho menos a mí.

No note cuando corte la otra pierna, solo el denso olor del hueso quemado. Al final termine, tome la bandeja donde estaban las extremidades y las tire en el bote. No me iba a dar el gusto pero no quería ver lo que restaba de la operación la atrocidad que acabo de hacer. La deja en su lugar, me quite los guantes y el cubre bocas. Limpie los muñones con gasas impregnadas de agua oxigenada quitando la sangre, terminando la operación los sirvientes le darían un baño para quitarle el plasma de las otras partes del cuerpo. Cambie el tubo de oxigeno por uno que estaba conectado hacia la anestesia, aún estaba inconsciente pero era para asegurar que no despertara en medio del siguiente paso. Me asegure que todos los puntos saturaran bien los cortes antes de alejar la vista de él.

Me lleve la mesa que anteriormente ocupo las extremidades de "mi muñeca" para hacerme fácil la transportación de los nuevos materiales. Al fondo de la sala resaltaba la "mesa de costura", era de madera con varios cajones repletos de tules de varios colores pero ese serio otro paso, abrí el cajón de la izquierda para sacar el pesado mazo, las pinzas y la pistola de silicona; encima de esta se encontraba una alargada que ocupaba casi toda la longitud te la mesa, con fuerza la saque de su lugar y coloque el carrito para recargarla. Ahí se encontraban varillas de diversos tamaños de cobre, aluminio y hierro. Pase por todos los espacios donde se encontraban clasificados las varillas buscando la que se le hiciera más cómoda a Levi

Las de Cobre se oxidan muy rápido pero son lineras y fáciles de moldear; Las de aluminio son las más convenientes pero no aguantan tanto tiempo soportando un peso suspendido en el aire por tanto tiempo; Las de Hierro cubren perfectamente las decadencias de las otras pero no son precisamente ligeras que digamos. Al final escogí las de hierro delgadas con un gancho al final, puse los cuatro en la mesita y cerré el cajón.

Lo empuje con muchos nervios pero mi mente seguía en blanco, como si fuera un robot que estaba programado a hacer estas cosas. Con cuidado tome el muñón del brazo derecho para ponerlo aun lado de su torso, posicione la varilla unos centímetros de este, lo agarre para que no se moviera al momento de martillarlo. Tome el mazo, abanique para dar el primer golpe que algo me detuvo. Lo intente varias veces pero no podía ¿Qué era? Tenía todo preparado, las herramientas cerca y la anestésica de respaldo por sí el despertada y viera su... ¿Eso era? ¿La razón por la que no puedo clavarle el fierro? Ahora caído en cuenta lo que pasaría si hago esto, hasta este momento soy consciente de ello. Si le ponía los fierros sería sellar su tortuoso futuro destinó, esto era lo minino que iba a sufrir. Deje caer el mazo.

_"¿ Qué acabo de hacer?"_ Poco a poco me fui incando _"¿Porqué? ¿Porque a tu? "_ Abrace mis rodillas y recargué mi cabeza sobre ellas "¿Porqué te tuve que escoger? Pude haber escogido a una niña pero tu tenías que haber aparecido" Solté un par de lágrimas "_No. No quiero hacerte sufrir"_ Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar _" ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?"_

...

_Me despierto de golpe, una sensación de calor recorre mi cuerpo. El lugar donde estaba era semioscuros, no distinguía nada pero podía ver las formas de los objetos que estaban cerca de mi, no podía mover la cabeza así que me quede viendo el techo. No recuerdo donde estaba hasta que un pequeño recuerdo surgió de mi subconsciente, había tenido una parálisis del sueño, tal vez aún seguía en la clínica y acabo de despertar, por eso no me puedo mover completamente, sólo podía mover los ojos y la boca, seguía sin sentir los brazos ni las piernas pero en algunos segundos o minutos empiece a circular la sangre por ellas y siente el típico hormigueo cuando una parte del cuerpo se entumece. Unos ruidos extraños empezaron a sonar por la habitación, al vez eran medios y enfermeras paseando por los pasillos de dicho lugar. Debería ser muy noche porque apagaron la luz, hacían eso para no molestar el sueño de los pacientes, decidí volver a dormir hasta que un doctor me revise y vea que ya desperté. Estaba a punto de considéralo cuando una voz chillona dijo_

_- **No siento mis piernas**_

_Abrí inmediatamente los ojos un poco sorprendidos, esa chica le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, una extraña coincidencia, nuevamente me acomode pero antes salió otra voz_

_- **No veo mis brazos** - dijo casi sollozando- **Ni los de mi compañera**_

_Esto me altero un poco ¿ Cómo era posible que no viera los brazos de su compañera y más los suyos, tal vez estaba debajo de las sábanas. Cuidadosamente volteó la cabeza, ya había recuperado la movilidad pero no tanta. Seguía sin ver nada, luego sonaron cadenas, varias cadenas, acompañadas con respiraciones agitadas y sollozos ¿qué clase de hospital encadena a sus pacientes?_

_Las mismas frases se repetían por todo el cuarto causando que mi incertidumbre se convirtiera en temor._

_**- No siento mis brazos**_

_**- No siento mis piernas**_

_**- Alguien nos encadeno**_

_**- ¿Dónde estamos?**_

_**- ¿Dónde estan nuestros nuevos padres?**_

Y seguía la lista de preguntas sin respuesta, finalmente recupere la movilidad total de mi cuerpo, intente pararme con la ayuda de mis manos pero no sentí las cobijas sino un fuerte dolor, al igual que las piernas ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Nos habían encadenado de cuerpo completo? ¿Porqué me duelen mis brazos?

_Todas las personas que había en el cuarto empezaron a llorar por la despertado on de saber que les pasaron a sus extremidades, yo no iba a caer tan bajo. Tome todo el valor del mundo y voltee a ver a mi derecha_

_Inmediatamente grité. No vi mi antebrazo sino un par de vendas enrolladas entre sí. Voltee a ver la otra, estaba en el mismo estaban de la derecha, con esfuerzos levanté la vista par ver mis pies pero esta visión fue remplazada por unas largas vendas blancas con una grilletes mal colocados Mi respiración empezó a gritarse, me movía desesperadamente por sí sentía algo que no fuera el dolor y escuchar algo más que no fuera el sonido de las cadenas, pero ese era el mismo resultado. Intente no llorar pero no evité quebrarme en mil pesados internamente y empece a sollozar con las demás personas que estaban en ese cuarto_

_No sabía que me había pasado pero al ver lo que me habían hecho era la cosa más atroz que he vivió en mi vida. Alguien me había cortado los brazos y piernas para que no escapara,pero eso no era la razón de mi pesar sino que ese maldito bastardo me había privado de mi libertad, una libertad que la había perdido hace años_

* * *

**_*La _****parálisis del sueño** es una incapacidad transitoria para realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento voluntario que tiene lugar durante el periodo de transición entre el estado de sueño y el de vigilia. Puede ocurrir en el momento de comenzar a dormir o en el de despertarse y suele acompañarse de una sensación de granangustia. Su duración suele ser corta, generalmente entre uno y tres minutos, tras los cuales la parálisis cede espontáneamente. Durante el episodio, la persona está totalmente consciente, pero es incapaz de moverse o hablar, lo que puede provocar gran ansiedad. Sin embargo, no existe ningún peligro para la vida, pues los músculos respiratorios siguen funcionando automáticamente.[1] Este trastorno está recogido en la Clasificación Internacional de Trastornos del Sueño dentro del grupo de las parasomnias. (Definición de la sagrada Wikipedia)

**_¿El gusto el cap? Bueno aquí un aviso que si me tiene un poco en duda_**

**_¿Les gustaría leer este fic pero con la versión Fem. De Levi?_**

**_En este no lo voy a poner si no que voy hacer otra versión pero con Fem!Levi. No pregunten sólo les dire que tres amigas no Fujoshis , que leyeron mi fic, quiere que esa mujer. ¿les parece buena la idea?_**

**_bueno, dejen su opinión _**

**_Nos leemos más al rato_**

**_Emilie-san, fuera~_**


End file.
